LA Noire Ending Rewrite
by The Scollard
Summary: A rewrite of L.A. Noire's last desk, where Cole stays the main character after quitting the force to become a private detective. Starting from the end of "A Walk in Elysian Fields" through to "A Different Kind of War" the last 3 cases of the game are shown as if Cole had done them, not Jack Kelso. This is for people who liked Cole and wanted him to remain the main character.
1. A Walk in Elysian Fields

**L.A. Noire Ending**

**By The Scollard**

**Summary: A rewrite of L.A. Noire's last desk, where Cole stays the main character after quitting the force to become a private detective. Starting from the end of "A Walk in Elysian Fields" all the through to "A Different Kind of War" the last three cases of the game are shown as if Cole had experienced them, not Jack Kelso. This is for people who liked Cole and wished to see him stay the main character.**

**Rated T for some minor swearing and violence**

**A/N: This is a rewrite starting from the end of "A Walk in Elysian Fields" to "A Different Kind of War". This rewrite changes the timeline so that the "Nicholson Electroplating" DLC case takes place in between "The Gas Man" and "A Walk in Elysian Fields" as the second case of the Arson Desk. This is for fans of Cole Phelps and his character, and who didn't like when the game's protagonist changed to Jack Kelso for the last three cases.**

**Chapter 1: A Walk in Elysian Fields**

The street car detached from its rails and skidded to a halt across the rain-soaked road.

"End of the line, you little prick. Come on Cole" Hershel said as they prepared to engage Chapman.

Cole grabbed his pistol and took cover behind the front of the car. He heard the bullets hitting the roof as Chapman fired upon them.

_CLICK_

Chapman had used up the bullets in his gun. Cole came out of cover and emptied his clip into the arsonist.

"AUGH" Chapman yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground, dropping his revolver.

* * *

"Looks like we have our man, Cole. Well done" Hershel said as they stood over Chapman's dead body.

Hershel was turning to leave when Cole spoke up.

"I'm not so sure" the detective said, "Chapman seemed to have his own agenda"

He put away his weapon as he continued.

"There seems to be more to this than a personal vendetta"

"What are you talking about?" his partner replied, his hair soaked since his hat was blown off when they were chasing the streetcar.

"The fires benefit Elysian in some way" Cole said, as he gestured to the body. "I don't see Chapman and Monroe working together."

"You have a point, but the evidence is good for Chapman" Hershel said, "It's hard to be worrying about his side of the story when he's blasting away with that big .45"

Cole shook his head, Chapman had no motive for benefiting Elysian, meaning that the actual arsonist was probably still out there. He sighed as he walked to the car; the red tape the department was throwing at him since the affair with Elsa broke meant that he probably wouldn't be able to catch the arsonist. Even if he responsible for another case of arson, the link to Elysian and the evidence to all their crime couldn't be pursued, and whoever was lighting these fires would just become a scapegoat, with the masterminds staying out of jail. Cole leant on the vehicle's door and thought to himself for a long time, thinking of how his perception of the city and his fellow officers had changed since his days on patrol with Ralph. He would give anything up to be back on the traffic desk with Bekowsky, heck, he even wished he could be on patrol again. Back on those desks, he couldn't see the corruption running through the veins of Los Angeles and its police department. He remembered those days fondly, even during his time as the LAPD's golden boy. Back then, police officers actually stood for something and stopped crimes from being committed. He didn't know what he would do now, perhaps he would just have to let go of this case. An idea popped into his head just then, a somewhat crazy idea, but one he felt was nonetheless a good one. He just had to think it through a bit more.

* * *

The coroner's van lay just outside the borders of the crime scene, with Carruthers having just wheeled Chapman's body across the rain-slicked road to where it could be transported to the morgue. Cole heard footsteps behind him and heard his superior's voice.

"Nice work, gentlemen" Captain McKelty said.

Cole turned to look at the captain.

"You put yourself at considerable risk stopping that trolley and probably saved a lot of lives" the Captain said.

He turned to look directly at Cole.

"First the explosion of the century, and now this," McKelty said, "Anyone else but you, Phelps, and you'd be up for a bravery award"

He turned to look at Herschel now.

"We've had our eyes on that slippery son of a bitch Chapman for as long as I can remember" he said, "I couldn't be happier than to wipe him off the scoreboard."

He started walking in a threatening manner towards Cole.

"And I hope this puts to bed that crazy stuff you had going about Leland Monroe" he said, "What were you thinking Phelps?"

"You'll be calling Richard Nixon a crook next." he said as he started walking past them, chuckling.

"No" Cole said.

"What?" McKelty replied in disbelief, his previously jovial demeanor fading.

"No, Captain, I said no" Cole said, "Leland Monroe is a criminal responsible for the deaths of innocent famil-"

"And a good friend of the mayor" McKelty said, "I told you to leave these crazy accusations you have be, Phelps"

He walked closer to the detective.

"And it's not like you're in a position where it's safe to be accusing people of that stature" McKelty said, genuinely angry now. "You're already in enough trouble because of fling with that German whore, but now you want to accuse one of the most powerful, well liked, and well-connected individuals in Los Angeles of murder, are f******g serious Phelps?"

"Yes, Captain" he said, swallowing hard. "I remember when I was first a police officer, when I was stupid and naive enough to believe that people would be arrested and prosecuted if they committed a crime, whether or not they were friends with the mayor, or brother to a politician."

He started getting angrier.

"Yes, I remember when I thought that police officers would uphold and serve the law, not make a mockery of it. I remember when police officers would protect innocent civilians and convict the people who actually did the crime, not charge the person who the captain dislikes, and who citizens have to be protected from"

He was practically shouting.

"Yes, I remember when I thought a police officer was a paragon of society, but no, I have had to see all the corruption, all the filth and evil that resides in this cesspool you call a police department. I have been crushed by the moral depravity and corruption that these so-called officers hold dear. I remember the days when I was just an innocent traffic cop, not yet tainted by this cities stench, but now I am covered in it, stinking all the way to the top of the department. Look at me now, Captain, thrown away because I was not corrupt enough for the Vice desk. So let me tell you what, Captain McKelty, I will bring Monroe's skeletons out, and when I'm done with him and all of Elysian for that matter, I'll do the same to Vice. I'll do the same to Roy Earle and all of his corrupt cronies."

"Who do you think you are, Phelps" the Captain shouted, pointing a finger at the detective "You are an officer of the law, and you will investigate what I say you can investigate, and as an officer of the law , you will not step one foot near Leland Monroe or anybody related to Elysian, for that matter."

Cole tensed in anger. His next words came out quieter, though still easily audible.

"Good" he said, grabbing the Captain's arm and placing his badge firmly in his hand.

McKelty was at a loss for words as Cole started walking away.

"I remember when a detective stood for something good" he said to the Captain, "I'll think I'll try the private occupation to try to improve my opinions of them"

Captain McKelty had finally regained his composure and control of his jaw.

"Well, Herschel" he said, "It seems you finally got your wish. You're working alone from now on."

Herschel sighed.

"It's a shame, Captain" he said, "I was enjoying working with a partner."

He started walking away, but turned back to the Captain.

"Actually, another thing I like is not being part of a pension which can be used to threaten me" he said, "So I'll take my share now".

He took out his badge and tossed it to the Captain. Cole saw what had happened and a smirk appeared on his face. Herschel walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, leading him to the car.

"Come on, Cole. Let's catch these bastards" he said.

Captain McKelty simply stood there, dumbfounded, holding two badges in his hand, and two good detectives short.

**EDIT: Fixed some minor spelling and grammar errors.**


	2. Interlude

**Chapter 2: Interlude**

Cole opened the door and let Elsa in. They were at her apartment, Cole's residence since the news of his affair broke. She had a letter in her hand, having picked up the mail before retiring for the night. The apartment felt cozy, Cole thought, even though he missed his house in the suburbs. He missed all of them, his wife and his two daughters, and he would perhaps never see them again. It wasn't fair, he thought to himself, losing everything at the worst time. He still had Elsa though, the German had stuck by him, and frankly, he didn't care anymore about what people thought of him. They could call him names, ostracize him from the department, and talk about his fall behind his back. Well, at least they couldn't shuffle him to somewhere where the police thought he couldn't do anything significant, now that he changed his profession. He still hadn't told Elsa, though; he was trying to find the right moment to break the news to her. She had walked into the hallway, opening the letter. Maybe now was the time…

No, he thought to himself. His interest was piqued by the letter, so maybe after he found out what the mail contained.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A letter from Lou." She said, "His insurance policy named me beneficiary."

He could immediately tell she was saddened by this reminder of her friend's death. He looked at her and grabbed the letter to read it himself.

"California Fire and Life. He worked for Elysian?" He said, with Elsa resting her head on his shoulder.

"The roof that he was working on collapsed" she said through sobs.

He read that the settlement was $20 000, which seemed a little too generous for an insurance company.

"It's a very generous settlement…" he said.

He thought about the collapsing roof that killed Lou. The settlement seemed a little too generous for someone killed in a construction roof collapse. He thought back to the Elysian houses he and Herschel saw at Rancho Escondido the day before. The concrete in between the bricks just crumbled away, and that shouldn't have happened, even if the building had burnt down. For some reason, Lou's death gave him even more reason to look into Elysian.

"Elsa," he said, "I'd like you to do something for me". "I think there's something dirty about Elysian Fields".

She grabbed the letter.

"What has that got to do with Lou?" She said, her voice filled with sadness.

She walked away from him towards the table.

"I want you to reject this settlement" he said, "and I want you to hire me to investigate his death."

She turned to him, eyes wide with shock.

"What do you mean, Cole, hire you?" she said, "You're a detective with the police"

"Umm, I was going to tell you" he said, "I quit the force"

She gasped.

"Why would you do that?" she said, "How are you supposed to make a living?"

She shook her head.

"How are you supposed to help us?"

He went over to comfort her.

"The police force was filled with too much corruption" he said, "It's amazing I was even able to solve so many crimes seeing how much the higher ups try to protect their friends"

"Isn't what you're asking of me police work?" she said to him.

"Elsa, you could take this money and let them get away with it, or we can find the truth" he said.

He looked her in the eye.

"Elsa, I promise you I will try my hardest to do something for you I would have never been able to while on the force" he said, "I will find the people who caused Lou's death, and bring them to justice"

He turned and leant on the table.

"I mean, it shouldn't be that hard, seeing how Herschel quit with me" he said, "Biggs and Phelps, private detectives, what a combination".

He smiled, feeling slightly more optimistic about the days ahead.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait since my last update. I've been bogged down with school work and end of year projects, and thus haven't had much time to write. Now that it is summer, and I have a lot more free time, I think my updates should be more regular, with less time between them.**


	3. House of Sticks

**Chapter 3: House of Sticks**

The sun was peeking through the windows of the police station, into the office of former Arson detective Cole Phelps. He looked out the window, his mind still reeling from his decision to quit the force. It was his last day on the force, and he was packing up the rest of his things at the station. He turned from the window to the assorted items on his desk. He moved his hand over the various mementos he had collected from the previous desks he had worked on. He picked up a shrunken head prop, a reminder of his days on the traffic desk.

"Ah," he said to the head, "bringing me into the dark underworld of Hollywood". "Thankfully we caught the bastard".

He placed the head into the cardboard box he was using to pack, located by the side of his desk. He picked up his book containing the poetry of Percy Shelley, reminding him of hunt for the Black Dahlia killer.

"Shame he was never brought to justice," he told himself, "and shame the department was corrupt enough to not do so".

He was still sore about having to keep the identity of the killer a secret, even though he had killed him. There were now five innocent men who would have to live with the stigma of being considered a murderer, only escaping justice due to misplaced evidence. He placed the book in with the head, turning his attention to a small box. He picked it up. It would have once contained surplus morphine from the war, but the drug had been confiscated. Cole still kept the box as a memento from his days on the Vice desk, before they were cut short due to news of his affair leaking out.

"An example of the L.A.'s seedy underworld" he said, "I still wonder about how those photos got to the press, though".

He stuck the box in with the other mementos, and grabbed the final item, a mosquito lamp from his latest desk. He and Herschel believed that the lamp was being used along with malfunctioning heaters to start the fires they were investigating.

"We're going to find the bastards that use you" he said as he placed the item in the box. He picked up the box and left his office. He walked through the halls of the station, passing by other cops. Some said their farewells in insincere ways, obviously still hating him for the affair, while others were actually sad to see him go. He passed through the doors of the station into the parking lot. He walked over to Herschel's car and placed the box in the back seat, then climbed into the driver's seat.

"What's our first stop?" his partner asked.

Cole checked his notebook. He was allowed to keep it even after quitting.

"California Fire and Life Insurance" he said, "We need to find where Lou was working when he was killed".

He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards their destination.

* * *

_California Fire & Life Insurance _

_10:50 AM_

They arrived at the insurance building, a skyscraper, and found Elsa waiting for them in the lobby. Herschel would stay behind when they went to find the location of the construction site. After asking for the floor number, they went into the elevator to get to the building's top floors.

"We will need to find an insurance investigator in order to find out where Lou was killed" he told her after the doors had closed.

"So what is your plan, Cole?" she asked.

"There is an old acquaintance of mine who works here," he said, "an investigator by the name of Jack Kelso"

"And you think this Kelso will help us" she said.

"Me and Jack weren't on the best of terms," he said, "but I believe he will". "If Jack thinks there is something fishy going on, he will help you to the best of his abilities".

"I hope your trust in Mr. Kelso is well-placed" she said.

The elevator had arrived at its destination. The doors opened and Elsa walked out first. She turned to the right to Kelso's office as Cole waited near the elevator, so that Kelso couldn't easily recognize him, but so that he could still hear the conversation.

"Mr. Kelso?" she said.

"That's what the sign on the door says, Miss" he replied.

He saw her hand him the cheque for the settlement. Kelso glanced over the paper.

"There is no need to come to the office, Miss Lichtmann" he said. "If you accept the settlement, all you need to do is sign here"

"I don't accept the settlement" she said.

"What do you mean you don't accept?" he replied, "I think your pushing your luck, lady". "This seems to be a ridiculously generous settlement. A 200$ policy with a 20 000$ payout, you should…"

"I don't want the money" she said, "I believe there was foul play regarding my friend's death, and I have hired a private investigator to look into it"

"Then why did you come here, Miss Lichtmann?" he asked.

"I would like to find out the location of Lou's death" she said.

"I may be able to give you some information from his file, but that may be pushing my luck" he said, "I think I would like to see your private investigator first".

Cole chose that moment walk into Jack's office.

"Jack" he said.

"Cole" the man replied, "I thought you were on the force, at least, that's where you were the last time we saw each other"

"I quit" he said.

"So then, I suppose you want to see Mr. Buchwalter's file" Jack said, "I'm afraid I can't let you".

"Come on, Jack" he said, "Something big is behind this death. Since when is a settlement ten times the amount of the policy? This settlement is to cover something up, isn't it obvious?"

Jack thought for a minute.

"Well, I suppose if the beneficiary of the settlement wants it" he said, as he got up and started looking for the file.

Jack eventually found it and laid it out on his desk, opening it for all to see. Cole turned it to get a better look at the various documents involving Lou's death. He saw a blueprint for a house; no doubt the one Lou was working on. He found the name of the subdivision and the coordinates in the top right corner of the blueprint. He tapped them with his finger.

"Seems we got the location we were looking for," he said, "Thanks Jack".

"No problem, Cole" Jack replied.

Elsa left the office while Cole finished glancing over some of the other documents in the file. He was about to leave when Jack stopped.

"Cole," he said, "if you need any help with this or want to talk about what happened in the war, just call me."

"Thanks again, Jack" he said.

"The platoon's men should stick together" he replied.

As he was walking out, a young woman approached him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Phelps" she said, "Mr. Benson, the head of the company would like to see you upstairs in his office"

He thought it strange that the head of an insurance company would want to see him, but decided to see the man anyway. He headed up the stairs and saw offices lining the walls, with one office clearly more exquisite than the others. He guessed that office was Mr. Benson's. He walked over and opened the door, seeing a man in a blue suit placing what seemed to be a golf club in an umbrella stand. The man turned to him.

"Hello, Mr. Phelps" he said, "Didn't expect you up here so quickly".

The man walked over to Cole and raised his hand for a handshake. Cole obliged.

"Curtis Benson, head of California Fire & Life" the man said, "Nice to meet you".

"I don't see why you requested to see me, Mr. Benson" he said, "I'm pretty sure that heads of companies don't spend most of their day meeting with regular clients"

"Well, Mr. Phelps, you are a special case" Benson said, "It isn't every day that a client brings in a private detective to investigate a death". "I was wondering what you think you are going to find".

"I believe the construction company was using sub-par materials, Mr. Benson" he said, "The use of which lead to Lou Buchwalter's death".

It was then he saw it, a look of fear quickly flashing across Benson's face. Cole wondered whether or not the big settlement offered to Elsa was due to pressure by Elysian, hush money. He made a mental note to see how Benson and Monroe were linked, whether they had any combined business interests.

"Well, Mr. Phelps, I wish you in your endeavor" he said, his voice stilted, as if he didn't know what to say.

Cole easily guessed that his words were insincere, and may be quickly followed up with a call to Leland Monroe, or another powerful person.

"Goodbye, Mr. Benson" he said.

He left the office, heading down to the elevator. He descended to the ground floor with the location of Lou Buchwalter's death, ready to begin the investigation.

**A/N: I felt the need to keep this part of the case similar to how it originally was, so to give background to later meetings between characters. It would be underwhelming and indicative of bad storytelling if certain important conversations from the game happen between characters who have never met before, which is a reason I didn't like the Jack/Monroe conversation in the original game. Thank you to everybody who is following or has favourited the story, and especially to the people who have reviewed it. Please review, and see you at the next chapter.**


	4. House of Sticks, Part II

**Chapter 4: House of Sticks, Part II**

_Elysian Fields Site_

_ 11:19 AM_

The car pulled into a site with a small office in it. They had visited the site before, while chasing investigating the house fires while one the force, were looking for somebody who could point them in the direction of the house where Lou died. Cole and Herschel exited the car.

"Ok, let's look around" Cole said, "Let's see if we can find anything or anyone that can point us in the right direction".

The two private detectives headed into the office. Cole noticed a desk covered with a clipboard and shelves filled with various papers as he looked around. There were a couple other desks in the office, but he could look at those after, for now he would focus his attention on the desk nearest to him. Two of the papers were on the desk itself, separated from the rest that were located on the shelves. He picked up one of the pieces of paper, it was a demolition order. He quickly read through it.

"Looks like Elysian is bulldozing this place so they can start again" Cole said, "I wonder what evidence they are trying to hide by destroying this place".

He put the demolition order down and focused on the second piece of paper. It was an Elysian Fields memo, sent by Leland Monroe himself to a Frank Osterman. The memo dealt with the construction schedule and was comprised of only five words: DELAYS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. The WILL NOT was highlighted on the memo by an underline, to hammer the point in.

"Looks like our good friend Mr. Monroe doesn't like to be disappointed" Cole remarked, "Well, I can't wait to see how he will react when he finds himself in prison".

He placed the paper down.

"Cole, I think you should see this" Herschel said.

The other detective had been looking around the office as Cole was investigating the pieces of paper. He was now looking at a piece of paper on another desk. Cole walked over to where Herschel was and picked up the piece of paper. It was a delivery receipt for materials used to make cement, with the amount of each material listed beside the name.

"I don't see what's so interesting about this, Herschel?" Cole said.

"That is not how you make good cement" he said, "I have a brother who worked in construction, so I have some knowledge on these things, and he would have fired any man who suggested mixing cement like this on the spot. It seems like someone in Elysian is cutting corners, like on that building we saw in Rancho Escondido".

"Yes, I see what you mean" Cole said, "Wait, I never knew you had a brother, Herschel".

"I like to keep it that way" Herschel said, "The less people know about me, the better".

"Considering my troubles," Cole said, "I have to agree with you on that".

Feeling as though they had discovered all the clues they could find there, the two men left the small office. As they exited the office, they ran into what seemed to be the foreman of the site.

"Hey!" the man said, "You just can't be walking around down here".

"We are Detectives Phelps and Biggs" Cole said.

"I don't care if you two were the goddamn popes" He replied, "Buzz off".

"We are investigating the accidental death of Lou Buchwalter and…" Cole said.

"Then buzz off, you have your answer" the man said, "You said it yourself, accidental death, so quit nosing around and leave".

"We are investigating the death anyways, as there are some suspicions…" Cole said, before being interrupted.

"You deaf?" the man said, "Do I have to throw you out by your collars".

"It looks like you're going to need to beat some sense into this guy, Cole" Herschel said.

The foreman raised his fists, as Cole did the same. The two men approached each other. Cole threw the first punch, hitting the man square in the jaw. He attempted to retaliate, but Cole dodged his blow. He took advantage of the man's opening by hitting him twice in the stomach, then he grappled the man and threw him to the ground. While the man was on the ground, Cole leant down and punched him once more in the jaw. Cole stood back up.

"Now, if you would kindly show us which house Lou Buchwalter died working on, we will be on our way" Cole said.

The man got up slowly, obviously in pain.

"It's out the gate and three houses down on the left" he said, "Don't know what you looking for, smart guy. There's nothing there".

"Then we'll just look around the rubble" Cole said.

"Fine" the man said, "As long as you're out of my sight".

Cole and Herschel exited through the gate and walked over to the wreckage of a house.

_Demolished Elysian Fields House _

_11:30 AM_

The house was utterly demolished, transformed from a skeleton frame of a home into a heap of timber and plywood. There was a bulldozer to the left of the heap, which caught Cole's attention.

"It doesn't make any sense, the house falls down, then they bulldoze it anyway" he said to himself, "I have a feeling something big is being hidden here".

He and Herschel began to walk around the wreckage. Cole noticed a piece of wood with what seemed to be lettering on it sticking out at the back of the house, by a trench near the bulldozer. He jogged back there to inspect the wood. As he got closer, he saw that there was indeed letters on the piece of wood. There were two different pieces of wood with lettering, so he picked one of them up.

"So," Cole said, "another puzzle to put back together".

He placed it close to another piece of sticking out of the heap. The places where the beam snapped were similar, showing that they had once been one whole beam. The beam being put back in place allowed Cole to make out most of the writing on it. The beam said "NOT SUITABLE FOR CONSTRUCTION USE".

"Well, this is very interesting" Cole said, "I wouldn't expect Mr. Monroe to approve of the use of substandard materials in his houses".

Knowing the quality of the Elysian houses Cole had seen, this was funny to him, as the company's own building materials were evidence against them. He grabbed the other piece on the ground and looked for another beam with a similar breaking point. He found it and put the two pieces together. Unbelievably, the writing on this one was even more interesting than the last.

"Keystone Films" Cole said, "Now what type of construction company gets their wood from a film studio".

As he backed away from the house, headed back towards the car, he saw the foreman get into the bulldozer. The man started up the bulldozer, seemingly with no reason to, then what the man was trying to do hit him. Cole pulled out his gun and ran towards the trench as the bulldozer crashed through the wooden skeleton of a shed. Cole dived into the trench, in front of him there were several blockades, which the bulldozer could easily destroy. He ran down the trench, bulldozer right behind him. He slid over the first blockade, then turned to shoot the foreman in order to stop the machine. As soon as he raised his weapon, the man almost instinctively raised the front plow to shield him from the bullets. However, the actions caused the bulldozer to slow down to a speed Cole could outrun. He ran through the trench, sliding over the various barricades, firing off shots to slow down the machine. As he turned to fire again, he heard some other shots ring out from a gun that wasn't his. The bulldozer suddenly stopped, allowing Cole to see that the foreman was dead, shot through the head.

"What the hell was he trying to do to you?" Herschel yelled from the top of the trench, gun in his hands.

Cole turned to face him, suddenly relieved.

"Kill me, I suppose" he said.

"Well, did you find anything important?" Herschel said.

"Apparently Elysian gets their lumber from film studios" Cole said, "Can you help me up?"

"Sure" Herschel said.

Cole holstered his weapon, and went to the side of the trench. Herschel was crouched down, hand ready to help him up. Cole grabbed it as the older man lifted him to the top of the trench. They headed out of the site to the car, confident they had found all the clues the demolished house had to offer.

"What's the name of this film studio?" Herschel asked.

"Keystone Films" Cole said, "We could try and get the address, but since we're no longer cops, we can't check R&I".

"Don't worry, Cole" he said, "Leave it to me".

They had arrived at the vehicle. Cole got into the driver's seat, wondering what Herschel would do to get the address. The older detective picked up the communicator for the police radio, which had not yet been removed from their car.

"This is KGPL" the voice on the other end said, "How may I help you, Detectives".

"Julia, hey, it Biggs" he said, "I was wondering if you could do me a favour".

"Herschel, you're no longer an officer" she said, "How are you even contacting me?"

"The police radio from the car hasn't been removed yet" he said, "Which makes it the perfect time to call in that favour you owe me".

"Alright" she said, "What do you need?"

"The address of a Keystone Films Company, here in L.A." he said.

"Let's see" she said, "The address is 658 North Wilton Place".

"Thanks, Julia" he said.

"Now that's one less favour I owe you, Herschel" she said, "Remember that".

Cole looked at him in disbelief.

"Why does the lady from KGPL owe you favours" he said.

"It's a long story, maybe I'll tell it another time" Herschel said, "Now let's get to that film studio".

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been traveling these past few weeks and haven't even been near a computer. I hope you liked this chapter. For the bulldozer chase, I expect that there would be an achievement called "Quick on the Draw" for killing the driver before Herschel does it for you. I should be writing a lot more of this in the coming weeks as I still need to figure out where to go on my Doctor Who fanfic, as I've decided against my original direction. I am starting a new project, but the chapters for this should still be coming at a good pace, as I have a lot of free time to work on both. Please Review, as I do appreciate constructive criticism, and want to hear what you of my story.**

**EDIT: Got KGPL and R&I mixed up, probably because they mostly mention them both in the same sentence and they're the same lady, so I fixed that. **


End file.
